Roy, Riza and bunny?
by YuneKaede
Summary: A random one-shot bout Royai! It might be a bit... retard but... Please read! .


It was a normal day for anyone. Well, almost. As to our dear Roy Mustang, it was one of the most-awaited day in his life. While Roy was repositioned as General Mustang, his lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, had been stationed at the North for five months to help General Olivier Armstrong with some issues. Rest assured, Riza's place as Roy's right-hand woman had not been changed. Time ticked slowly for Roy as months passed without Riza, months that felt like years. Today, the Hawk's Eye will finally return to Central.

"C'mon, her train won't arrive till five minutes later Sir!"

The voice belonged to Jean Havoc, who regretted on insisting to follow Roy to the station to escort their teammate. Regretted? That's because Jean here had been driving insane by his General, who asked to come to the station two hours earlier. Despite that bitter fact, the flame alchemist himself added oil to the fire by constantly nagging about Riza. The blonde man sighed and lit up his cigarette stick. Very well he knows that Roy can't wait to see Riza, but must he paster about it? Attention was then snatched by a whistle from a train not to far, signalling their arrival. The train stopped, doors opened as people came out.

"Too short. Too fat. Brunette. Too skinny. Tanned..."

Roy kept on murmuring different traits of women he saw coming out of the train. There were beautiful 'hot' women that were dressed sexy too, of course, but Roy paid no attention, unlike his womanising career. Why? She. Won't wear mini skirts. She. Doesn't like showing off. And last of all- she. wasn't them. Roy grumbled as he was losing this patience. Jean, should we not forget, is leaning on the wall. He actually managed to catch a lady's attention, and was flirting with her. Not until he heard his General called out.

"Riza!"

Riza heard her name being spoken, by a familiar voice. Knowing who it was, she smiled. It sure feels good being home. Poor Riza had to settle down at the North which was so cold. She felt lucky being able to return to Central, to her family.

"That's Hawkeye to you, Sir. " Riza 'greeted' as she walked up to the man who called her name.

"Yes yes. How are you doing Hawkeye?" Roy asked while he carried Riza's luggage for her.

"Fine. And you Sir? I trust that you have done your paperwork properly." Riza replied in a monotone voice.

"Well..."

Roy couldn't promise Riza anything right now, especially when a picture of his office filled with stacks of unfinished paperwork this early morning landed on his head. When Riza was gone, it had been living hell for him and his men. Roy never did, and never will, like doing paperwork. This sight of it makes him sick. Worse thing is, as a general, there'd be more going his way. Jean had helped him tremendously, along with the others. It wasn't easy but somehow, they made it.

"Of course not Hawkeye! The General has tons of them on this desk right now!" Jean said as he appeared in front of Riza.

"Havoc..." Riza said, a bit surprised. She'd never expected him to tag along.

"Hey there Hawkeye. I'll be escorting you home today." Jean smiled goofily and saluted jokingly.

"No need. Drop me at HQ and I'll take it from there." Riza said professionally. Jean just nodded as he knows no one can defy the Hawkeye.

After dropping Riza back at HQ, Riza bid them goodbye and went home in a cab. It was still in the afternoon, three o'clock, so the two men had to get back up the office and work their butts off. Wow, it had took three hours to escort Riza, all thanks to Roy Mustang. Soon night fell and it was already half past seven. Jean and Roy were the only ones left as the others had left. Jean was locking up the office with Roy waiting when he suddenly asked.

"You want a ride home Sir?"

"No thank you. I can very well drive by myself." Roy declined and stated flatly.

"Alright then." Jean shrugged and wondered out loud, "I wonder where Hawkeye lives..."

"...Goodnight Havoc, see you Monday morning. Have a nice weekend. " Roy ignored the question Jean had asked.

"Same to you General!"

Jean saluted as Roy left. General Mustang started up his vehicle and drove off. Whatever that was on Roy's mind, made him smile. He couldn't wait to get home. It took awhile, but he finally made it back. He unlocked the door with a pair of keys he fished out from his pocket. When the door flung open, an incredible aroma of tasty food surrounded him. He immediately went into the kitchen.

"I'm home." Roy said.

"Welcome back."

It was Riza. She was in an apron and was cooking soup. She stoled a glance at Roy and continued.

"I miss you so badly..." Roy hugged Riza from behind.

"Hey... I'm cooking Roy..." Riza thought that'll make Roy stop, but it only made him hug her tighter.

"I miss saying your name... I miss hearing you say mine... " Roy nuzzled his head on Riza's neck.

Riza laid down the spade and turned around to return Roy's hug. Riza felt a drop tiny drops of tears dripping down. Roy was crying.

"Roy..."

"I'm sorry... I'm... Just so happy... I don't wanna separate from you again..." Roy said as he allowed Riza to rub his tears away.

"I don't wanna separate from you too... And we'll never. Come on, let's eat." Riza said smiling.

Roy nodded and they had their dinner together. They were telling each other about what they were doing within the past few months they weren't together. Needless to say, Riza scolded Roy about paperwork while Roy begged Riza to tell him how was her condition at the Wall of Briggs. Then, they watched a movie together and snuggle with each other's body.

"Ah!"

"What is it Riza?" Roy asked.

Riza went into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and took out a plate of nicely chopped apples... with bunny ears on them.

"Bunny ears apple!" Roy said with glee.

"Your favourite..." Riza replied.

They shared all the apples there were on the plate and proceeded with another movie since its the weekend. Roy turned to Riza all of a sudden and whispered in her ear.

"You know why I love these?"

"Why?" Riza whispered back.

"Because they are made by you. And they remind me of you."

"Remind? How?"

"First of all. They're red. Like the fiery soul you have burning inside of you. Then they're sweet. Like how you are when you open up to someone. Then they have bunny ears, bunny ears have sharp sense of hearing, which fits perfectly on my cute little Riza... with a bunny suit."

Thus, the night ended for Roy with a bum on his head.

* * *

**Hey people, sorry if this turned out weird, I just asked my friend to give me a random word and she spat out "bunny" so... Yea _ **

**THANKS FOR READING! ARIGATOU NE! **

** *:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:* **


End file.
